


[podfic] honour in more ways than one

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Catherine suddenly wasn't looking at Shamir's eyes. "It's better, all right," she said, nonsensical. "Look, I don't want to bother you.""That's never stopped you before," Shamir said, but she was curious now. Catherine was flushed pink across the bridge of her nose, her jaw clenched tight, and the answer came to Shamir in an instant."If this is about sex, we can have sex," she said.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] honour in more ways than one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honor in more ways than one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238270) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m4feae48yq2i2ac/honour%20in%20more%20ways%20than%20one.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 10:36
> 
> size: 10.5MB


End file.
